eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Grace Harper
Grace Harper is one of the two directors of The Company. Personality Grace is a very friendly and honest person. She will tell you what she think's even if it mean's the possibility of upsetting you, her approach to honesty isnt blunt like many people,she tries to be honest in the nicest way she can, although that doesnt always work. She is very tolerant, you will rarely ever see Grace angry, but when she is you will definetly know about it, like most people she does get annoyed but it takes a lot more to push her to snap. She can be dedicated, driven, spontaneous, or cautious whatever the situation calls and allows for. Grace is a natural leader, she like's to take charge and has been known to 'mother' other's that she comes across that and slightly bossy. She's huge hearted and care's about other's sometimes a little more then she really should. Appearance Grace stands at medium height, of around about 5 feet 7, she has dark hazel eyes and natural dark hair which she often colours lighter, theres no real reason for it simply that she likes a change now and again. Grace was blessed with naturally tanned skin which she get's from her spanish heritage. She has a slim and toned physique, quite petite due to a small framed bone structure. She is lucky as she appears to be naturally blessed with a fast metabolism meaning she can get away with eating most things, not that if she couldnt shed care as Grace cant live without the crap thats no good for you, she likes it far to much. Abilities Force-Field Projection Graces primary power is, the ability to manipulate energy to produce Forcefields. The forcefield can be used as a type of barrier, She can mentally generate and project force fields of tremendous strength, which she manipulates for a variety of effects. The fields are able to repel solid objects, even those of great mass and momentum. She can generate these fields at a distance of several hundred feet so aswell as acting as a defense abilitie she can generate the fields in the form of attack by directing the field away from herself..therefore the shield takes acts as an energy source and colliding with a target, will produce a powerful blast. Invisibility Her secondary ability is to render herself invisible. Much like when creating her forcefields, Grace uses her ability to produce a form of energy that she can mentally project around herself rendering her invisible. It is a similar process to her forcefields. History Grace was born in San Antonio, Texas to Roselyn Torrez. Grace was born out of wedlock and never knew her biological father, however her mother married Kevin Reed when she was two years old,so Grace called him her father. Her family life was pretty average, she grew up in a middle class home where both parents worked to earn a living, Grace had no other siblings so growing up was kind of boring for her. As Grace grew older she started to notice that she was going through some changes, not the changes that you'd usually go through when you come to a certain age..these were a lot different. It was when Grace was 15 years old that she started getting to realise she had an abilitie. She had just finished school and arrived home like any typical teenager, at this time Grace didnt get on to well with her parents as she was just starting her rebelious years, where she didnt do a thing she was told and most of the time only spoke in profanities to them. Grace had upset her mother and when her father came home he came to her room to discpline her, she played the not my real father card and Kevin became enraged, upon trying to enter the room he found he couldnt actually get in an invisible force was blocking the door. This eventually lead to cause her parent's to worry, but even though they realised that Grace wasnt like everyone else they never once turned there backs on her. They seeked help and guided her through her difficult time, helping her understand and in the process helping themselves aswell. Because she got the help almost right away, growing up wasnt so difficult for her, by the time she'd ended highschool she could already control her abilities and therefore didnt fear that anyone would fine out,they all just thought she was normal like them. Thing's were almost perfect for her but with good comes the bad and the bad certainly did come. One evening she arrived home to find her parents upset. Some people had arrived at there home looking for her, they knew everything about her and knew that she was 'different', they'd told her parents they would come back and that they would take her into custody. With this warning, Grace's parents used the time they had to pack up their things and leave, they were not going to risk losing thier only child and moved away as soon as they could. After a few months of moving around, they finally settled down in Odessa, Texas where they now had taken the last name Harper her father's name. The move and name change seemed to keep them safe and they were never approached by those people again. The name was never in there family, to Graces knowledge anyway so nothing could be traced back to them. Grace was training to be a teacher in Odessa but when she got a job offer in Dallas, she had to jump at the chance and finally moved out of her parent's home. She moved to Dallas and started a new life for herself, unfortunately Kevin, her father, got sick with cancer and because he had passed off not going to see someone sooner, when he eventually found out it was a little too late. When Kevin passed away, Grace decided to move her mother upto Dallas with her where questions were asked regarding her real father's identity, the father whose surname her mother had taken as a way of disguise. She'd expected her mother to keep her father's identity a secret, but because she hadnt asked up until this point it was never shared. Grace learnt that her mother was having an affair with her biological father whom possibly had a family at that time, Grace discovered that she had a half brother. She knew nothing about him, where to find him, so she really had nothing to search for. After hearing about her biological father though, Grace felt it was better left alone..he didnt sound particularly nice to know. Recent Events Facts of Interest #Grace and Michael have been dating since June 2009 #Grace and Michael married October 18th 2011 #April 16th 2010, Grace Harper and Sam Keaton attempted to revive what was left of The Company after an attack was made by The Rogue Society. April 27th 2010, saw the relaunch of The Company with Grace Harper as the new company director. #Grace has VSD, (Ventricular Septal Defect), A hole in her heart. Though surgery was an option at birth, Grace’s mother did not like the idea as she was given figures of the chance of complications and estimates regarding survival during the procedure. #Ornithophobia, Grace has a fear of birds. #Grace knows American Sign Language (ASL or Ameslan). It is the dominant sign language of deaf americans (which include the deaf communities in the United States, in English-speaking parts of Canada, and in some regions of Mexico.) Category:Characters Category:Company Agent Category:Hero